


Rumlow's Musings

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Silly, Steve Rogers Has Issues, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock Rumlow was pretty amused when Steve jumped out of the plane in The Winter Soldier.  How did he react the first time it happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumlow's Musings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt over at Avenger kink, found here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20763.html?thread=51572251#t51572251
> 
> It's short, it's silly, but I thought you folks would like to read it too.

See the thing is? Brock Rumlow hadn’t expected to like Steve Rogers. The man was against the very things Brock stood for. He fought against HYDRA, was firmly convinced that HYDRA was evil. And if he ever learned the Brock was HYDRA, he’d probably turn against Brock too.

And yet… and yet…

Steve was a veteran, just like Brock. And just like Brock, he’d been through heavy, horrible combat. And just like Brock had done, he was searching for a purpose after he came home. (So, maybe Steve came home a lot later than Brock did. Maybe the home Steve came to wasn’t the home he’d anticipated coming home to. Maybe Steve wasn’t sure he was home yet. He was still a vet trying to get by after leaving the military.)

Brock liked Steve. He liked Steve’s dry, sarcastic sense of humor. He liked that Steve had convictions (after all, if Steve hadn’t been willing to die for those convictions, Brock- not to mention Brock’s father- would never have been born). He liked Steve’s ability to pick up fighting techniques in an afternoon. He liked how Steve had no patience for politicians but pretended to anyway. He liked Steve’s artwork, and how he could make incredibly pointed comics and leave them lying around for others to laugh and think about. (The one about that senator who got on everyone’s nerves jumping up and down on the SHIELD symbol and whining about how Director Fury never let him have his way had been copied and recopied so many times, it was in danger of getting out to the general public.)

Steve, despite everything, was becoming Brock’s friend. Oh, if he needed to, Brock would stop Captain America. But he’d try to get Steve to listen first.

Of course, there were things about Steve that Brock didn’t like. Chief among them…

Steve HAD JUST FREAKING JUMPED OUT OF A QUINJET INTO ANTI-AIRCRAFT FIRE! Brock rushed to the door of the jet and tried to see if the parachute deployed before turning to the cockpit. “Get us out of this fire. I’ve got to get down there,” he snapped. After he saved him, he’d kill Steve himself.


End file.
